Dragons and Magic
by Raven-Merletta
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction written by me and a good friend. Two girls; both of different backgrounds, both best-friends move to the famous Domino City to start their final years of High school. Who will they meet? What will fall upon them? To be rated M; mainly for later chapters. Shippings Dragonshipping; Seto Kaiba x Lee Taylor Magicshipping; Yugi Mouto/Yami x Grace Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

/Lee's P.o.V/

I stood out the front of the Domino High reception with my friend, Grace. We both moved here from the United States, after seeing a brochure for new students. She now lived with me since her mother couldn't make it. I looked around at all the friendship groups in the courtyard.

I waved my goodbyes to Grace as she set of to meet new people. I glanced around the area, my dark blue eyes trying to avoid contact with anyone else. However, a tall boy around my age did catch my eyes. He didn't look up from his laptop as I approached. "Hi there." I said somewhat bluntly.

He looked up, that's when I realised who he was. This was Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. "What do you want?" He asked, his gaze sweeping over me, closing his laptop. "Uh, I thought I'd just say hi." I muttered half to myself.

"Well then." He said, blinking. "I'm Seto Kaiba, better known as Kaiba." Standing up, he grinned. "Why don't you hang around with your friend, and not me?" I scowled at him, he had no right to imply that. "Says the one who doesn't seem to be around anybody." I growled.

Oh I shouldn't of said that. He looked back at me, his eyes narrowed. "Gee, I wonder why." I added, not caring what he would say. Kaiba looked as though he would blow a fuse. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the area between the locker bays and the first set of classrooms.

"This is very hard for me to say, but would it be fine to 'hang' out with you -uh?" He asked, I forgot I didn't tell him my name. "Lee." I said, somewhat smiling.

He let a snort of contempt. Clearly he wasn't to pleased to be hanging around me. I honestly wasn't too keen either, but at least he's company. The first bell rang, I quickly said my good-byes to Kaiba, not asking what his classes were for the day. Then I remembered, I had to meet Grace in the school reception.

Fastening my bag, that had been almost dragged everywhere on my shoulder, I slowly set off. I passed many people, most generally shorter than me. It looked as though I was half way when I saw Grace walking up on my side.

"Hey dude!" I greeted her with a grin across my face. "Hey Lee, how's it been so far?" Grace asked, her head cocked to the side. "Well, I met Seto Kaiba. That's it." I said almost cracking up. Grace looked at me in shock. "You met the president of Kaiba Corp.?"

I nodded, looking back at her. "Anyone new for you?" Grace scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I lost my temper before, but I befriended a kid called Yugi Mouto. He said I get to meet the rest of his friends later."

We both continued chatting the rest of the way. Soon enough, we reached our destination. "Good morning Ms. Taylor and Ms. Jackson." A somewhat elderly lady stood in front of us. Her hair was in a neat bun and wore a 'pretty' scarlet vest. "We have to students here to show you around for the day. You'll be put into their classes for the day." She gestured her hand for two students to enter the area.

To my surprise, Kaiba walked in, followed by a shorter boy with odd, black and magenta hair that stuck up. "Ms Taylor, Mr. Kaiba will be your guide for the day and Ms. Jackson, Mr. Moto will be yours." The lady said, a smile crept across her face. She went behind her desk, returning with two brand new laptops and timetables.

I looked over at Grace, seeing a smile on her face as she went to talk with Yugi. I quickly looked over at Kaiba, his blue eyes staring back at mine. "Come on." he said bluntly. "First class is Computer Graphics." He said walking in the supposed direction of the classroom. I frowned, walking quickly to catch up to the tall boy.

"Well, looks like we're stuck with each other." I joked, trying not to look at his eyes. "Only for today." He remarked, grinning. "You are so smart." You said somewhat in a sarcastic tone.

Kaiba shot a glare in my direction, hoping to intimidate me, I honestly couldn't care less.

We entered the class, the teacher greeting me. "Ah, welcome Ms. Taylor!" He said with a friendly smile on his face. "Today, and if you want the rest of the term. You will be seated next to Mr. Kaiba." the teacher continued. Stifling a yawn, I followed Kaiba over to our seats.

"Now class, open your laptops. We'll begin by creating a simple object of our choice." The teacher stated, writing it up on the white board.

Clearly Kaiba was set to work as he clicked on the keys and laptop's mouse pad. I turned on my new laptop, quickly entering the needed details. I opened the program that was named 'Paint Tool SAI', quickly retrieving my art tablet from my bag.

I saw Kaiba's eyes look over curiously, probably wondering what I was doing. I had an idea to draw the famous duel monster card, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Quickly sketching up the rough idea, it was obvious I had Kaiba's attention.

My real lines soon came onto the screen of my laptop. Colour was my next weapon on this piece. I had been practising a 'paint-brush' style when I lived in America. Clearly it would look nice on this dragon.

_Finished_. I looked over at Kaiba. He looked very surprised at the end result. "I'm impressed, Lee." Was all he said before he continued on his own work. _You'd like to say more than that wouldn't you?_ I thought smugly, before saving my work.

I sat, lost in my own thoughts for awhile. _Is there something Kaiba is hiding?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/Grace's P.o.V/

Domino High one of the best schools in Japan, at least that's what it said on the flyer. My friend Lee Taylor and I just moved here from the USA, Lee's mother was nice enough to let me stay with her, my mother couldn't pay for herself to come to Japan but that's ok I can deal with out my mother for awhile.

Domino High was so big, I was shocked there was so many people, Lee and I decide to go make some new friends. As I walked more people stared at me, probably because I was new but I was new that was all and after about two minutes of people just starring at the back of my head I finally snapped "The more you stare; the longer I will be here!".

After that I think I may have made a statement because no one was looking at me until a younger boy walked over to me" Hi are you ok you seem mad?" He asked "I'm fine I just don't think there is any reason for them to be staring god just because I'm new I'm Grace Jackson by the way"  
"I'm Yugi moto do you want to hang out with me?"  
"Sure"  
"Come with me and you can meet my friends". As we walked towards his friends the bell rang I said sorry, I had to find Lee.

When I found her she was in a happy mood Hey dude!" Lee greeted me with a grin across her face. "Hey Lee, how's it been so far?" I asked, my head cocked to the side. "Well, I met Seto Kaiba. That's it." She said almost cracking up. I looked at her in shock. "You met the president of Kaiba Corp.?"

She nodded, turning her head back at me. "Anyone new for you?" I scratched the back of my head as I thought about it I remembered Yugi . "Yeah, I lost my temper before, but I befriended a kid called Yugi Moto. He said I get to meet the rest of his friends later."

We both continued chatting the rest of the way. Soon enough, we reached our destination. "Good morning Ms. Taylor and Ms. Jackson." A somewhat elderly lady stood in front of us. Her hair was in a bun, I_could have done a bun better and i suck with my hair) and wore a scarlet (it was so ugly_.

"We have two students here to show you around. You'll be put into there classes for the day." She gestured here hand for two students to enter the area.  
To my surprise, Yugi walked in followed by a taller boy who looked like a business man which meant it must have been Seto Kaiba." Ms Taylor, Mr Kaiba will be your guide for the day, Ms Jackson, Mr Moto will be yours." The lady said, a smile crept on her face. She went behind her desk, returning with two brand new laptops and timetables.

Yugi was my tour guide sweet the only friend I made today was my tour guide. I ran over to talk to him "What's first" I said with a wide grin  
"I hope you like acting"  
"acting was my best subject when I lived in America"  
" good our teacher is very strict though"  
" I'll sweeten them up."  
I'll sweeten them up really that's the best you can say I thought to myself

We walked in silence the rest of the way until we made it to a huge theatre." Mr Moto why are you late" a teacher with way too much perfume yelled as we walked in.  
" I was showing our new student around" Yugi said with a frown on his face.  
" Ah you must be Ms Jackson"  
" yes I am Ms Jackson and what would you like me to call you mam"  
" I like you you may call me Mrs jones" such a typical teacher name" how are you at acting Ms Jackson"  
" I was one the best actors in my old school"  
" okay them you and Mr Moto may pair up for the rest of the term if you want"  
" sure"  
" today we will just be making our own scripts and the best one will win the hole class performing it"

After like 20 mins of planing we ended up with a boy and a girl who lived on the streets and had to deal with fighting and drug use and just lots of stuff like that (we ran out of ideas and that was the best we could come up with). When we were done we got in a conversation about my life in America.

" So Grace what was America like I've only lived in Japan my whole life?"  
" um I don't know how to answer that it was just like living here only its just another culture"  
" oh ok um can you tell me more about you"  
" sure what do you want to know?"  
" your parents and why you moved here"  
" my mother and father split up when I was 3 I didn't know my father and he took all our money so we didn't live well but I was very smart so I got a scholar ship to all my old schools and I moved here because Lee and I didn't what to leave each over what about your parents?"  
" I live with my grandfather at a game shop"  
" oh sorry lets change the subject (I'm not the biggest fan of games except for duel monsters that's okay)."  
We talked for awhile about school but then the bell rang so I guess onto next period.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/Lee's P.o.V/

The bell echoed through the classroom, signalling the end of first period. There was a rush, as people gathered their books and walked out of the room. I looked over at Kaiba who was just closing his laptop. "Where to next? I asked, grabbing my laptop and art tablet. "P.E" Was all he said in a blunt tone, clearly not to keen on the subject.

I sighed, one thing I agreed with him on. We made our way to a locker bay. "Yours is over their." He said, pointing to the opposite side of the area. I walked over to the one he pointed out. Putting in my combination, I opened it successfully, placing my bag full of belongings in there. I grabbed my small bag with some shorts and sneakers for P.E. I waited as Kaiba locked up his locker, walking to my side.

"You'll have to go right from where I'm going." Kaiba said, smirking. "Unless you want to get changed in front of other boys." I looked at him with cold eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I teased, following him until I had to turn. I was on my own now as I entered the change rooms. To my surprise I saw Grace in there, talking with a brunette. "Hi bud." I said to Grace, placing my small bag down on the bench.

"Hey Lee." she smiled, nodding to the brunette. "This Tea. She's a friend of Yugi's." Tea smiled. "Hi Lee, nice to meet you." Tea said, before starting to change for P.E. I slipped of my school jacket, revealing a black-mass wrapped around my arm.

"Dude, what's that?" Grace asked, her eyes full of curiosity. "Yeah Lee, what is that thing?" Tea asked, looking somewhat dumbfounded. I sighed, knowing this would happen. "Before me and Grace moved here from America, I went and got a tattoo. It's my favourite duel monster, Red Eyes Black Dragon."

The two girls looked very surprised at the detail on the dragon on my arm. I pulled on my shorts as I began walking out of the change rooms. Grace and Tea soon followed me to where a teacher was pointing to. I looked in the direction she was pointing. _The Tennis Courts?_ I thought.

_Good_. Back in America I trained every Friday since I was 7. I walked with Tea and Grace, chatting on the short walk to the courts. I looked over at the Basketball courts on the other side, the boys must be playing that now. Saying that I saw Kaiba with the ball, he was quite agile as he raced in for the shot. He leaped, aiming for the ring, getting it straight through.

Without thinking I cheered for him, impressed by his skill. Some of the boys, including Kaiba turned to see who was cheering. I felt my face go red as I continued on my way to the Tennis courts. "What was that dude?" Grace asked, obviously smirking at her question. I stared back at her, not amused. "Kaiba scored in basketball." I said, flipping my hair out of my face. "So I cheered,"

We finally arrived on the tennis courts. The P.E teacher told us to grab our racquets and get ready for a game called Champion vs. Challenger. _Easy_. I thought, remembering when we played games similar to this back in America.

I grabbed a racquet, it seemed okay to the grip. However I heard sneering behind me, as I took a glance. "Good luck trying to beat me with that, dragon girl." She said, her dark blonde hair tied in a nice ponytail. "Says the one who'll need it." I growled, my eyes blazing with fury.

The teacher instructed us to line up in alphabetical order, the first person shall be the champion while the others are the challengers. "Good luck Grace, and you Tea." I said, shaking their hands. I took my place near the back of the line, when I took a quick glimpse behind me. I saw the boys wander onto the courts, clearly drained from their basketball match.

Kaiba stood alone, cooling down from the game. He looked up and spotted me in the line the girls had formed. I felt my face go red, knowing he would probably bring up the 'cheering' from before. "Well, are you athletic at all?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink bottle.

"Of course I am." I said looking at him. Kaiba stood next to me, seeming somewhat interested in the fact that I can play a sport. "If you're wondering. I use to play tennis back in the States." I said; seeing my turn was growing ever nearer. I exhaled deeply, earning a look from the tall boy next to me. "Are you worried about this? What's at stake, bragging rights or something?" Kaiba asked, slightly confused. "Beginning of the lesson; the girls saw this." I said, showing him the tattoo on my right arm. "So one of the popular girls has deemed me '_dragon girl'_." I added; pointing to the blonde who was now stationed as the champion.

"You mean Abbey?" Kaiba question. "She's always been like that. Ever since middle school." He explained, scratching at his arm. I nodded, swivelling the racquet in my hand; I must of look like a nervous wreck when I felt Kaiba grasp my hand. "By the looks of you Lee, I believe you will defeat her."

I was surprised by his action; a pale blush must of crept on my face as he let go of my hand. The teacher yelled my name; snapping me from my thoughts. I walked onto the court; the girl now known as Abbey on the opposite side. Clearly she hadn't been beaten in the game.

I had to serve; I decided to make a quick shot right next to the singles line. It had worked; clearly Abbey didn't expect me to make it past the serve. "Lucky shot." She grunted, moving back to the middle of the court. I grinned; _that'll teach you to think poorly of me_.


End file.
